Frozen Waters
by Althea GrayFB
Summary: when Gray was just a boy he had met a girl before that fateful day in his village. What happens when she comes back into his life after so long? Suck at summaries! Lemons in later chapters I own nothing but the OC and storyline! GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing outside, but that is usual for a town near a mountain top. Gray watched the glitter of reflections of light that bounced off of it as he aimlessly wandered. So much white, it almost made it difficult to see which way he was going. He placed his hands on the back of his head and sighed watching the winter weather swirl in the air. He was only seven, but his favorite place to be was outside. Plus, there was the perks of being an ice mage in this location. He had been training with his master Ur for about 3 and a half years now.

"If only Lyon wasn't such a moron, maybe lessons would get easier. He's always slowing me down." Gray sighed as he took off his jacket. He looked over in the distance to see Brago, his home village. Training today had taken them off further into the frozen mountains than expected and had taken him a little longer to get home. If he didn't hurry, his parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled with him.

"Segara!" He turned to his left. It sounded like a girls voice. Gray kept following the girls cries until he passed a big sakura tree and looked down into a small valley. "Segara! Where are you?" Gray watched the girl yell for a minute. She had to be around his age. She had long lavender hair and seemed to be crying.

"Oy!" He yelled stepping from behind a tree. She stopped and stared up at him. "Are you lost or something? It's gonna be dark soon, and you'll wanna be inside when that happens." She didnt move or say anything, she simply looked down at the ground and turned away from him. She wore only a long dress that left most of skin open to the harsh air. He could see her shaking from where he stood.

"Oy, don't go." He said leaning down and touching the ground. "Ice make: Floor!" She turned around to find he had frozen the ground and slid down to in front of her. "Let me help you. Your arm there. . " Gray said noticing the small bloodied drops in the snow. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm from a village up the mountain a ways. What's your name?"

"Adrie. Adrie Kevsar." She whispered as he put his jacket over her shoulders.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you lost?"

"My father. I can't find-" Gray moved to catch her as she fainted.

"Oy! Adrie!" He stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Great, now what?"

Adries POV

I didn't have to open my eyes to know how warm I was. I haven't felt like this since Segara vanished, which made me wonder where I was. I snuggled inside the blanket for a moment trying to forever keep this warmth on my skin. I sat up to find my arm had been bandaged and there was a roaring fire in the middle of the room. I looked around me and seen the tools hanging on the walls.

"You're up." I glanced up to meet dark blue pools of water for eyes. _The boy from earlier._ I thought. _He must of saved me and brought me here._

He extended some food towards me."Are you sure?" I shyly asked.

"Of course!" He smiled. I hadn't ate in a couple of days and snatched the food from him. The bread was somewhat stale, but I hardly noticed. It was some of the best tasting bread I'd ever eaten. Gray smiled at me as I devoured it.

"Guess it was good I came along. Much longer out there and you would've been frozen solid. I looked around for tracks from your father, but the snow had already covered up any trace." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm sure you would have noticed him if he were here. Honestly, he's been gone for a few months now. He just vanished over night, and I refuse to give up looking." I finished the last crumbs of the bread and moved closer to the fire.

"So you're an ice mage huh?" I asked recalling his ability to freeze the snowy ground.

"Yeah. One day, I'm going to be the strongest wizard out there." He smiled at her. "Do you use magic?"

"Mine is actually somewhat similar to yours. I control water." I returned the smile.

"Yeah well when you're feeling better we can see how similar they are."

"You seem so different than anyone I've ever met, Gray Fullbuster." He stopped poking at the fire to look at her. _I've never met such a strange girl. But then again she looks so beautiful with the light from the fire bouncing off her pale skin. I wonder if she'll leave or if she'll stay here._ He looked away quickly realizing he was beginning to blush.

"Is that so?" I pulled my knees to my chest thinking back.

"I wasn't raised in a traditional home. My father and I, we traveled alot. Most towns that we came across weren't very accepting of us. And now," I said trying to stop the tears from welling in my eyes and failed.

Grays POV

 _Awh great! She's crying! What the hell do I do now?!_ He thought.

Gray moved closer towards her, out an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He could feel her body tense by simply being touched.

"I'm sure you'll find him. But until then, you can stay here. You won't be alone, cause then. . . you know. . . I'd be here. So stop crying. It ain't all so bad." Gray whispered into her hair. When he breathed in he realized she smelt just like rain. _What a pretty smell._

After crying for a couple more minutes, he felt her relax against his chest. _Finally. I thought she'd never calm down. She must of passed out again._ He listened closely to her breathing to make sure she was and gently held her head against him while she slept.

It had been 12 years since that day. That was the first time that he had ever felt anything really special towards a girl. Adrie stayed there in his village for another 2 wonderous years before Deliora destroyed it. Gray never knew if she even made it away or was killed there. All he knew is that he'll never forget that beautiful girl he met so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

She really missed the cold mountains. The brisk air and everything being frozen in its current state somehow oddly feels warm and like home. But then again, maybe that was because of him. "You can stay here. You wouldn't be alone, cause then. . . you know, I'd be here." Just the thought of him made her grin. Before Deliora had attacked, she had decided that she needed to leave and continue on her search for Segara. Looking back on that day, she wishes she could have done more. By the time she made it back to the village after hearing the screams. . she seen it. . . watched it kill Mika. Her fists clinched at the memory. _For a long time, I wondered why I was given such emornous magic. Why I couldnt do anything to help. He'd done so much for me, and i couldnt manage to save his parents of all people. I put everything I had into it and it laughed at me and threw me over a mile away._ When she woke up, it was too late. The village was completely in shambles and Deliora was frozen in its center. The ice felt alive when she touched it. For some reason, she felt assured Gray was safe. She promised she would be the strongest she could to prevent anymore loss.

Adrie looked all around herself and seen endless amounts of sandy hills in every direction. All she could hear was her best friend, Kaji talking on and on about how he knew where they were going and they couldn't possibly be lost. She had found him inside an egg about 8 years ago. He was a calico colored cat and quickly became her only true friend. Flying through the air, he pointed to their possible locations on a piece of paper.

"Dammit Kaji," she yelled throwing her arms up in either direction. "Look around! Do you see a port city?! Were in the middle of the desert which is the worst possible place we could be!" Adrie turned and jumped to grab the map from his tiny paws. "You're a horrible map master." She sat down and began trying to find where they were. The map was mostly a large desert aside from the edges which were blue colored port cities. "We left here about two days ago," Adrie pointed at a small blue mass on the paper. "So shouldn't we have reached Hargon like yesterday?"

"What sense does that make?" Kaji asked landing next to her. "Shit! The sand is hot!"

"Well welcome to my world. And it doesn't make sense cause you've probably had us wondering in circles!" Adrie threw herself backwards to lay down. "Now what? We only brought enough water to last a couple more hours. I need to be around some form of water Kaji. Can't you fly around and find somethi-" Adrie stopped as the ground began shaking beneath them. The rumble continued for a few moments then settled. The both sat still. "What the-"

A giant sand worm busted through the sands surface. Adrie's eyes grew wide as she yelped. "Ahhhhhh! Why did it have to be a worm?! I hate bug like things!" She turned to run with Kaji as it began thrashing violently in and out of the sand around them. Adrie suddenly stopped where she was. The brisk in the air, the nipping at her neck. . . it couldn't be. She turned to see that the giant worm had been frozen solid. In then distance, she could see two figures approaching her.

"Oy! You lost? Its gonna be dark soon." The male yelled. The sun was setting behind them so I couldn't see who they were.

"Hello?! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Were fine, thanks for the assist." Kaji flew to land on my shoulder.

"An exceed." The shirtless man said as they stopped before her.

"We may have gotten turned around, can you tell us how to get to Hargon?" Kaji continued the conversation while she stood still. Kaji was always the more social one. Adrie could smell slight traces of the mountains of Brago on him. The pink haired girl smiled sweetly at her as he extended a hand.

"Were actually on our way there. My name is Lyon and this is my friend Shelia." She smiled shaking his hand, remembering all the stories Gray had told her of his ignorant friend. This is the second time some random shirtless man had saved her.

"My names Adrie and this is Kaji."

They had finally made it to Hargon hours later. The entire walk she had thought about those two years with him and his parents. Gray had said Lyon lived in a small village on the other side of the mountain and they met at Urs which was closer to the middle of the mountain. She had never met Ur or Lyon back then, but felt she knew them both through Gray.

Hargon was a large city not far from the borderlines of Fiore. They were currently traveling down what must of been the market district. People surrounded her in all directions with giant bags and vendors were yelling their products at a lower cost than others. She watched children running around her chasing each other smiling at their simplistic joy in life.

"Have you considered joining a guild?" Adrie was snapped back into reality and face to face with Shelia. She was smaller than me, but not by much.

"I mean, I suppose the idea has crossed my mind, but I'm not really much of a 'stick around' kind of person. How did you know I'm a mage?" She asked.

"Well, honestly I assumed you were a dragon slayer. You don't normally see exceeds traveling with anything else other than their own." Lyon said pushing his way through the busy streets. Adrie wondered why the assumed she was simply based on Kaji. She had found him and really anyone could have but she did. Was that meant to happen? She stopped walking and looked at Lyon.

"Does that mean there are more dragon slayers?!" Adrie screamed. Lyon and Shelia looked at her with shock. They looked each other and then back at her.

"Let me explain." Kaji said taking flight noticing the shocked look on their faces. "We ended up staying in Alvarez for the past 5 years. The only slayer we came across was a man who had dragon lacrimas. And several at that. We haven't come across anyone who was raised by a true dragon. Her dragon disappeared."

"Yeah. We know of at least three so far. Theres Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Four now I guess, including you. Although you're the first one weve met that isn't associated immediately with Fairy tail." Lyon kept walking towards a giant building. Adries eyes few wide at the giant place. "This is my guild Lamia Scale. You should consider joining! We could use our own slayer. And when we beat Fairy tail, Juvia will realize who the real man is!" Lyon laughed hysterically. Tears filled Adries eyes. Fairy tail may have the answers as to where Segara is! Lyon stopped laughing noticing her tears.

"Thanks so much for everything but," Adrie fiddled with her lavender hair and smiled. "I have to go there. To Fairy tail. Natsu, huh?"


End file.
